


Finding Kevin A Home

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Puppy Play, Slash, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin felt so alone after his fight with his cousin, now Brian is determined to find him a new home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of course is always welcomed and encouraged!! keeps me going and wanting to keep writing great fics for you guys!

Kevin sighed softly watching the others goofing around in the pool, he had asked them over to hang and grill out since the five hadn't seen each other for a few months after the tour ended. A lot had changed during that tour and now there was a completely different dynamic among the five. Even though Kevin was sitting in one of the patio chairs, he couldn't keep his eyes off his cousin, seeing him wet caused some stirring in his own trunks, thankful he was a good distance from the others. 

Brian and Kevin's relationship went beyond Backstreet and started back home, they were young and curious, starting something they thought they could end anytime knowing how wrong and dirty it was, that's not what happened. It was rough when Kevin had headed to Florida to chase his dreams, but always looked forward to Brian's visits knowing he would be able to be with his cousin without worrying about someone catching them. 

So when Kevin made that fateful call, Brian jumped at the chance knowing he could be with his cousin anytime since they would be working together. Even though Nick and Brian had gotten close, the cousins were still able to hide their sinful relationship from the others during those early years.

The other three eventually caught on to what the cousins were doing but never said anything, they wanted Kevin and Brian to tell them when they were ready. With time, it became an unspoken acknowledgement the others knew and was supportive of the cousins. Even though the two tried to pull away from each other, they just couldn't and finally let their girlfriends go knowing it wasn't fair to either of them to be covers. Kristin and Leighanne promised to stay quiet about the cousin's relationship knowing it would effect the others as well if it ever got out to the public. 

Then the fight happen during this past tour, changing everything for both of them. 

Kevin was jumped out of his thoughts, jealousy running across his green eyes watching Nick nuzzle and love up against Brian. Seeing how happy Nick now made Brian and that smile on that beautiful face, that smile Kevin had been able to put there for so many years. He glared watching Brian rub and pet Nick's head, seeing Nick quickly lick Brian's cheek before swimming away to chase after AJ. 

Kevin quickly got up and headed for the house, he had to get out of there before he flipped out. Brian turned and watched his cousin head into the house before swimming to the edge and getting out. They hadn't talked about the fight and it had put a wedge between them. Brian heard a soft whimper before turning around seeing Nick looking up at him, causing him to lean down and pet Nick.

"I'll be back." Brian said softly. "Go play with AJ." 

Nick licked Brian's hand lovingly before swimming back towards the older man. Brian looked up seeing the look on Howie's face and smiled.

"I'm going to talk to him." 

Howie nodded and kept an eye on the pups as they played. Brian dried off and headed into the house knowing exactly where Kevin had gone. He headed upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door, going in and locking it. 

Brian moved over to the bed realizing Kevin hadn't heard him come in, lost in his own world. His green eyes were closed as Brian moved onto the bed, crawling over his cousin, grinning feeling the hardness of Kevin's cock against his leg.

Kevin jumped and opened his eyes seeing a pair of blue ones staring down at him. 

"Br...Brian?" Kevin stuttered, trying to move away but Brian had pinned him down.

"What's wrong Kev?" Brian asked, gently pushing down against his cousin. 

Kevin bit his lower lip feeling Brian's cock rub against his own, making it throb and jump. He looked up seeing Brian grinning and his blue eyes going dark. 

"Get off me." Kevin growled, seeing Brian shake his head and lean down, kissing the older man's neck.

"What's the matter?" Brian taunted. "Afraid we'll get caught?" 

Kevin tried to hold onto rational thought but also wanted to feel his cousin closer, it had been so long and he missed the contact. 

"Do you really think they don't know by now?" Brian continued.

If the fans only knew this side of Brian, he was a completely different person. His eyes got dark and his voice became low and haunting. His accent was the thickest when he became like this, putting Kevin's own deep accent to complete shame. Kevin loved it as his hips arched up against Brian's, his large hands grabbing onto the younger man's hips, holding him down against him.

"Fuck I've missed you." Kevin groaned, finally finding his voice. 

Brian's cock jumped feeling his cousin hold him down and grind against him, getting a soft moan from the other man. 

"It's your fault you don't have me anymore like you used to." Brian reminded as their hips continued to grind.

Kevin knew Brian wasn't wrong, it had been his fault. Brian had always been submissive and loved being under Kevin but as Brian got older, he was starting to get bored and tired of the same routine and wanted to try something different. 

Kevin flipped out on his younger cousin when he told him he wanted to try to be on the other side, wanted to know what it felt like to give and not receive. Kevin took it completely the wrong way and told Brian to get out. 

Kevin could feel the tears falling as the night played out in his mind, even though he had his cousin above him, their cocks grinding against one another, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to that night, the night he lost his Brian.

Brian went straight to his best friend and Nick quickly pulled him in, holding him close as the older man cried. Nick already knew about his best friend's relationship with his cousin but had agreed not to say anything. Nick lead Brian to the hotel bed as they curled up together, the roles now flipped. Now it was Nick comforting and holding Brian, letting him feel the love Nick had for him. 

Nick was submissive by nature, but could see the brokenness in his best friend and knew what he needed. Nick dominated Brian that night and their relationship began. 

"Kevin.." Brian moaned.

Kevin looked up at his cousin just as the younger man's lips crashed onto his, their hips becoming faster and more needy knowing they both were going to hit their releases any moment. 

"Brian..I'm so sorry..so sorry." Kevin cried. 

"I know, but it doesn't change anything." Brian replied, as their orgasms hit and covered their trunks, their grinding not stopping until they were done. Brian fell on top of Kevin as he wrapped his cousin in his arms, tears still falling. 

"I know it doesn't." Kevin sighed softly. 

Even though the cousins couldn't let each other fully go, their relationship was completely different. Nick had let Brian take control, let him develop his Dominant side, and happily submitted to Brian.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since the cook out and Kevin had pulled inward, he felt so alone and lost. He wanted his cousin back but knew that would never happen, not like it had been. When Nick submitted, Brian had promised he would be the only submissive he would have. Jealousy ran through Kevin's body at the thought of Nick now getting all of Brian's attention and love that he once got. 

After Brian and Nick moved in together, Kevin had been invited over to check out the new house and had noticed a few things that seemed odd and out of place. He knew Brian didn't have a dog, but there had been evidence that he had one. It took a few minutes but it finally hit him. Nick and Brian had gotten into puppy play and the thought suddenly hit Kevin. What would it be like to be Brian's pup? 

Kevin's eyes went wide when the thought came full force into his mind, shaking his head furiously. He was a Dominate, he didn't submit to anyone or anything. So why did he feel like he did? Kevin sighed softly as he sat down on the couch, looking around. It was so empty and lonely, he hated how things were now all because he hadn't been willing to make things a bit more equal and compromise with his cousin. 

He knew it would still be a few weeks before Brian came back to him and he could already feel the tears falling. He hadn't been able to get that day of the cook out of his mind and how Brian took complete control over the situation,turning Kevin on more then he had let on. Something was trying to push through the wall he had built up but he was to afraid to let it come through, not wanting to admit he may not have been as Dominate as he tried to play like he was. 

Kevin jumped hearing his phone ring as he grabbed it, swiping to answer. "Hello?" 

"Hey Kev." Howie's voice came from the other end.

Kevin was a bit disappointed it wasn't his cousin, but kept the disappointment out of his voice. 

"Hey Howie, how are you?" Kevin asked. 

Howie heard it but he tried not to let it get to his heart. "I'm doing good, I just wanted to check on you." 

Kevin's heart soared just slightly hearing the concern in the other man's voice, he knew he had shut the others out the last couple of weeks. 

"I'm doing good, just have a lot on my mind." 

Howie looked down seeing the sadness in his pup's eyes knowing he was worried about Kevin as well, he reached down and rubbed AJ's head reassuring him his oldest brother was okay. 

"You know we're here for you." Howie reminded. 

Kevin wiped his face and took a deep breath. "I know." 

They finally said goodbye as Kevin ended the call, throwing his phone on the table and sighing softly.

Howie looked at his phone and sat down, AJ instantly moving up to his love and wrapping him into his arms. He knew Howie wouldn't be upset he broke out of his puppy play to comfort him. He needed his boyfriend more then his submissive right now and AJ knew that. 

"Hey, it'll be okay." AJ soothed softly.

Howie snuggled down into his love's arms, his heart breaking. He loved AJ but he also loved Kevin and knowing the older man was suffering alone killed him. 

"I know." Howie sighed. 

AJ knew when he got with Howie his heart wouldn't completely be his and part of it belonged to Kevin, but the slight sting of jealously was still there knowing Howie wanted both of them as his pups and AJ just wasn't sure if he could handle that. 

"Hey, how bout I whip us up a nice dinner and we just relax."

Howie looked at his love, raising a brow. "Remember what happened last time you tried to cook?" 

"Hey! Nick was with me and you know it!" AJ playfully defended. 

Howie just chuckled and sat up letting AJ go. "Fine, just don't burn our kitchen down." 

AJ stuck his tongue out as he headed for the kitchen, making Howie smile and feel a bit better. His mind was still on Kevin but he was happy to have AJ with him and by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian and Nick were curled up together on the couch enjoying the evening being in each others arms. Brian lovingly ran his fingers through Nick's blond hair, sighing contently. Something was wrong and Brian knew it, Nick had been quieter then normal and it was scaring him.

"Baby what's wrong?" Brian asked, kissing his head gently.

Nick looked up at his boyfriend, blue eyes filled with worry and fear. "You..you won't back out on your promise, will you?" 

Brian ran his hand down Nick's face lovingly, pulling him up for a soft kiss. He had a feeling this was the reason for Nick's sudden quietness.

"No, you're my only one." Brian replied. "You were there for me and helped me become the person I am now." 

Nick relaxed against Brian, laying his head on the older man's chest listening to his heartbeat. He still struggled with things when Brian did go over to Kevin's knowing what was happening but he always came back to the younger man. 

"I love you." Nick said softly.

"I love you too." Brian replied, holding him close. 

Nick wrapped his hand into Brian's holding it close. "I guess I was just worried since he's family and even I've noticed him starting to break." 

"He might be family, but I made you a promise and you are my priority now." 

Nick's face turned a slight red, he wasn't used to someone putting him first. He felt Brian's hands moving down to his stomach, rubbing it gently causing Nick so give off a soft moan. 

Brian smiled softly, leaning down to kiss on Nick's neck lovingly. He grinned as Nick instantly leaned his head back and gave the older man better access to his neck. 

"Bri.." Nick groaned softly, pushing back against him.

"Mmmmm." Brian arched back.

Nick whimpered softly as they continued to grind against each other. Brian pulled Nick around, making him straddle his lap as their lips came crashing down on each other, their grinding never stopping.

"Baby..please." Nick panted, his blue eyes dark with need. 

Brian pushed the blond onto his back as he crawled over him, kissing him once again, their tongues finding and dancing with one another as Brian's hand moved between them, running his hand over Nick's now hard cock.

Nick arched up against Brian's hand as his hands moved down the older man's back and over his ass, giving it a small squeeze.

"Fuck Nick, don't tease me like that." 

The younger man grinned as his hands continued to travel, making Brian's entire body shake. 

"Brian, I need you." 

Words were lost and weren't needed as the couple undressed each other, Brian rolling Nick over onto his hands and knees knowing it would easier on the couch. He grabbed the lube they kept nearby just in case and pushed a couple of lubed fingers inside Nick's hole.

Brian got Nick loosened up before rubbing some of the lube onto his own cock, moving behind Nick and pushing inside the warmness.

"Nick.." 

"Brian please, I need it." Nick begged, pushing back against him.

Brian wrapped his arms around Nick's middle and began to thrust deep inside the younger man, groaning loudly. It felt so amazing being inside the man who had stolen his heart. They moved together as one, Nick reaching back and stroking his cock knowing how crazy it made Brian.

"That's is baby, stroke yourself for me." Brian panted. 

Nick groaned as his movements matched Brian's, his body shaking hard each time Brian brushed up against his prostate. They were both close and knew it, wanting to go over the edge together.

"Baby, I'm so close." Brian groaned, trying to hold on.

"So am I, fuck!" 

Brian didn't stop his movements as he leaned down and whispered softly. 

"Cum for me baby." 

Nick shook as ropes of thickness shot onto his hand and the couch, causing Brian to release is own inside the tightness that was wrapped around him. Brian held onto Nick as they rode out their orgasms together, Brian finally slowing down and panting hard. 

Nick fell onto the couch Brian on top of him as they tried to calm down. Finally, Brian pulled out much to Nick's displeasure and helped him up, heading for the shower. They cleaned up and snuggled down onto their bed, Brian holding Nick close to him, smiling softly as their foreheads pressed up against each other. 

"You're still worried, I can see it." Brian said softly.

Nick sighed softly and snuggled close to Brian, hiding his face in the older man's chest like he had done so many other times when he was younger. 

"I don't mean to be." Nick mumbled. "I know you will do everything to keep your promise." 

"Your worried something will happen if he goes to Howie and it doesn't work, aren't you?" 

Nick nodded softly. "I want him to have a home if you do end up breaking him." 

"I won't break him until I know for sure Howie and AJ will be able to take him, besides its AJ that's going to be the toughest to convince." 

Nick went quiet for a few minutes before looking up at his love. "I'd be okay with him being here if something happens." 

Brian's entire body completely relaxed hearing Nick's words and snuggled with him. 

"We'll go talk to Howie and AJ tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick held Brian's hand as they headed to Howie's, he had called the older man to talk about Kevin and what would happen if Brian went through with completely breaking his cousin knowing he was on the edge of letting go.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Brian said softly.

"I know." Nick replied. 

Nick felt better about things knowing Brian and Howie were going to talk about everything before anything happened, both men had been checking up on Kevin but all four knew Kevin was hiding more then what he was letting on. 

Brian pulled into the drive as they both got out and headed for the house. Nick grabbed Brian's hand, feeling Brian squeeze his gently and reassuring. He was glad Nick had calmed down and wasn't as worried about things. 

Brian knocked on the door as they waited.

Howie opened the door, smiling and waving them in. "Thanks for coming." 

The couple headed in as they walked into the living room, seeing AJ sitting next to Howie's chair. Brian and Howie sat down as Nick knelt down next to Brian and nuzzled his leg gently, getting an instant pet on the head. 

"Nick, puppy." Brian lovingly commanded.

Nick nodded and laid down, going into complete puppy mode and going to sleep while his Master talked to Howie. 

"AJ, puppy." Howie also lovingly commanded. 

AJ copied Nick and went to sleep as their Masters talked. This was the only time Nick and AJ saw their Doms as Masters, keeping in with the puppy play. 

"So what do you want to do?" Brian asked.

"I want Kevin as my pup." Howie replied. 

Brian nodded softly knowing this was something Howie had wanted for a long time and now that Kevin was starting to show signs of a submissive side, Howie had become hopeful again. 

"How does AJ feel about this?" Brian asked.

Howie looked down at his sleeping pup knowing how protective the younger man was of Howie, especially when he was in puppy mode. They had talked about it though and AJ had agreed to let Kevin join their relationship if Brian could break him. Howie reached down and petted his pup's back lovingly and reassuringly knowing both pups could hear them.

"He's okay with it and knows that I love him just as much as I love Kevin and there won't be any favorite played, Kevin will have to follow the same rules as AJ does." 

Brian nodded knowing Howie's rules were a bit stricter but they were to keep AJ out of trouble and away from temptation, knowing Howie wouldn't play favorites put Brian at ease. He didn't want a wedge put between Kevin and AJ. 

"How does Nick feel about all this?" Howie asked, looking at the young pup.

"He's nervous but excited about Kevin being with you." Brian answered. "He's worried something will happen and things won't work out." 

"He told me last night though that if things do come to that, he would be okay with Kevin coming to live with us." 

Howie sighed softly in relief knowing there was a backup plan but was sure it wouldn't come to that. 

"I'm sure it won't come to that, but it is nice to know there's a safety net in place.* Howie admitted. 

Brian nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was very surprised when he said it, but it brought me comfort as well." 

Nick leaned over and nuzzled Brian's leg gently, letting him know he had meant what he said before laying his head back down, making Brian smile. 

Brian looked back at Howie. "You do know if this happens, I'm still going to need him." 

Howie nodded knowing full well Brian's submissive side was still stronger and Kevin was the only one who could take care of it. 

"I know that and I'm fine with it." 

Nick and Brian spent the rest of the day with Howie and AJ, letting the two pups play together before cooking dinner together, letting Nick and AJ come out of puppy mode so they could spend time together as brothers but it didn't feel the same without Kevin. 

Brian would be going to Kevin's in a few days to see what would end up happening and to make sure his cousin was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian sighed softly as he opened the door and walked in, he knew Kevin would leave the door unlocked for him and he never needed to knock. Before anything, Brian needed Kevin to take care of him, being in control for so long had finally gotten to the younger man and his submissive side had hit hard. 

He looked around the house wondering where Kevin was and had noticed how untidy the place was, something Kevin would never allow. He headed up to the bedroom and opened the door, seeing his cousin sprawled out on the bed. Brian had to bite back a moan seeing Kevin's full naked figure laid out, his cock semi hard. Brian shut and locked the door before quietly moving over to the bed. He missed Kevin and in a way was thankful the fight hadn't completely shattered the bond they had. 

Kevin finally felt a pair of eyes on him and opened his own, turning his head and seeing his cousin standing next to the bed, the only light coming through was the sun from the window. It was enough to see Brian needed him and had dropped, it made Kevin's heart ache and jump knowing he would always have his cousin at least in this way. 

He sat up and reached out for his cousin, pulling him onto the bed with him. Brian instantly leaned up and kissed the older man, Kevin happily responding and running his tongue across Brian's soft lips. The younger man let out a soft moan and opened up for him, their tongues meeting and dueling with each other while Kevin's hands moved over his younger cousin's body. 

"Kevin.." Brian whimpered softly, looking up at his older cousin.

"I got you love." Kevin responded as he kissed Brian again, pushing him onto the bed and covering his cousin's body with his own. Brian let go and gave his cousin complete control, but had seen something in Kevin's green eyes and had a feeling tonight was going to result in so much more. 

"Sit up for me." 

Brian nodded and sat up, letting Kevin take his shirt off and groaning softly feeling Kevin's large hand go instantly to his chest, running them down to his stomach. Brian shivered at the warmness of his cousin's touch. 

"Kev..please." Brian begged. 

Kevin let out a loud groan hearing his cousin beg, both their cocks were solid and aching to be against each other. He moved his hands down to Brian's pants and pulled them down, getting Brian to lift up. Brian whimpered feeling the coolness hit his hot cock. 

"God baby, you're always so hard for me." Kevin groaned, running his hand up the base.

"FUCK!" Brian screamed, arching up against the older man's hand. Kevin was still the only person to know exactly where to touch and tease. Kevin was going crazy with need, he wanted to be inside his cousin, it had been way to long.

The wiggling man under Kevin pushed against his hand, spreading and pulling his legs up. He hadn't felt his cousin inside him since the fight and he needed to be fucked, needed to feel that dirtiness fill him up. 

"Kevin, fuck me." Brian panted, his cock throbbing between his legs.

Kevin grinned and moved away just long enough to grab the lube, quickly coming back. His own cock jumped seeing his cousin sweating and panting. His legs pulled up exposing his tight hole. Kevin quickly moved between his cousin's legs and opened the lid, pushing a slick finger inside the tightness.

"Kev..." 

Kevin looked up at his cousin, both their eyes had gone dark with lust, love, and need to reconnect with each other. Kevin gently pushed a couple more fingers inside the younger man before pulling them out and slicking up his cock. He positions himself above the younger man, pushing deep inside him.

"Damn it Brian, you're always so fucking tight!" 

"Fuck me Kevin, I need it." 

Kevin grinned as he almost pulled completely out and thrusting back in full force, causing not only Brian's hips to arch up in pleasure but his cock to jump between them. 

Kevin leaned down and kissed on Brian's neck as the younger man wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist, pulling him in deeper. They felt the reconnection with each other but knew it still wouldn't be completely the same, but at least the two knew they would always need each other even if Kevin did finally let his wall down. 

"Brian.." Kevin whispered softly. "Your such a guilty pleasure I can't and don't ever want to get enough of." 

"I don't want you to, I love being your dirty boy." Brian rasped, his voice going deep and dark. 

Kevin's hips didn't slow down as they moved as one, their desire for one another leading the way as Kevin continued to whisper dirty words in Brian's ear, sending electric shocks right to the younger man's cock. 

"Your mine, always will be." 

"Kevin..I can't." Brian whined knowing he was close.

Kevin reached between them and wrapped his hand around Brian's cock, encouraging his cousin to let go.

"Cum for me, show me how turned on I make you." Kevin commanded, sending the right chill down Brian as ropes of thickness shot between them. 

Kevin thrust into his cousin a few more times before letting his own release go, marking the insides of the younger man. Both men were sweating and panting hard as they looked at each other, smiling softly. 

They untangled themselves as Kevin pulled out, getting a soft whimper from Brian. He helped his cousin up before heading to the shower to clean off. 

The look in Kevin's green eyes hadn't left and Brian could see he was still fighting with himself as they snuggled down in each others arms once they had cleaned up. 

"Kev, what's wrong?" Brian asked softly, his hand running through the older man's black hair gently. 

Kevin relaxed against Brian, loving the feel of his fingers in his hair, rubbing and petting him gently. He wasn't sure how to tell his cousin he was falling and needed guidance, especially after what just happened. 

"I..I don't know really." Kevin replied, giving off a soft huff. "Something keeps trying to push through and I don't know what to do." 

Brian remained silent, stroking and holding his cousin, letting him know he was there for support and love. He finally looked down seeing Kevin staring right back at him, his green eyes begging for help. Brian had never seen the older man this vulnerable or scared before. 

"I see how happy Nick and AJ are and even though it took me a bit to figure it out, I realized.... Brian what's it like having Nick as a pup?"

Brian's eyes went wide surprised Kevin had picked up on their bit of naughty play. It finally hit Brian it was going to be easier to break the older man then he originally thought, Kevin had broken himself for the most part and now just needed the love and guidance to go the rest of the way.

Brian knew he was still waiting for an answer and finally found his voice. "It's amazing, he's such a good boy and he does everything he can to make me happy." 

Kevin was the only one who had never seen the younger man in his puppy mode, not fully anyways. Nick had always been afraid of what his oldest brother would think and he didn't want that kind of rejection. 

The two went silent not really sure what to say or do, Brian was so confident this was going to be easy and now he wasn't so sure. 

"Kev, what are you trying to say?" Brian carefully asked.

"Do you think Nick will let me see him in his puppy mode?"


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's eyes went wide trying to process exactly what Brian had just told him, Kevin wanted to see what puppy play was about and wanted Nick to be the one to show him? Brian looked at his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms seeing the scared and panic look in his blue eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Brian soothed. "He's not going to judge you, he wants to know and he wants you to show him." 

"I..I don't know if I can." Nick confessed. "It's so much easier being like that with Howie and AJ since they are also into it." 

Brian ran his hand through Nick's hair lovingly, letting him know it was okay and Brian wasn't going to force him into something he wasn't comfortable with. 

"Kevin knows you're scared to show that part of you and understands if you say no, I'll find another way to break him." Brian reassured, causing Nick to look up into Brian's own blue eyes.

"He..he wants to be broken that way?" Nick asked.

"He wants to know what its like to be someone's pup." Brian clarified.

Nick bit his lower lip and looked down, not realizing Brian already knew, he thought back to when he had went to the older man when he was younger and his submissive side had hit him. It had hit hard and he was scared, Nick never knew why it was Kevin he went to instead of his best friend, but Kevin had always had that sense of control and dominace about him that had pulled Nick in. 

Even though Kevin had told him he couldn't do anything with Nick until he was legal, Kevin had kept his word once Nick turned eighteen and had helped him learn how to control his submissive side enough so he could keep it under control and not let it run his life. 

"I..I guess I can show him..." Nick said softly. "It's the least I can do since he...." 

Brian pulled Nick's head up loving with his hand, smiling softly. "I know what he did for you." 

The younger man's eyes went wide again, his face turning a full red. "How..why?" 

"Kevin and I have never kept secrets from each other and I'm the reason he wouldn't do anything with you until you were legal." 

"You were younger then me when it started?" Nick asked, shocked and still slightly embarrassed. 

Brian nodded. "I wasn't much younger, but yes it hit me just as hard as it did you and I was going crazy. He couldn't stand to see me struggle like I was so he took control. It killed him seeing you go through the same thing, but he knew he had to hold firm this time." 

"Those were the hardest two years of my life." Nick whispered. 

"I know they were, but I knew Kevin would keep his word once you became legal and I was happy you went to him since my Dominate side was just starting to show and I knew I wouldn't be able to help you." 

Nick took a deep breath trying to let everything run through his mind as he kept his lover close to him, snuggling against his chest. He was still scared but he owed the older man at least this after everything Kevin had done for him. 

"How is he doing?" Nick asked, looking up at Brain.

Brian had already started breaking Kevin, they had made a set of rules for Kevin to follow and Brian had been spending more time over at the older man's house, leaving Nick with Howie and AJ. Having Nick over was helping AJ get used to the idea of having another pup in the house and he had been willing to follow Howie's rules so the other pup could see Howie had no intentions on playing favorites and Kevin would follow the same rules as AJ. 

Kevin had found himself in the corner a few more times then he wanted, but he was still fighting his Dominate side and knew Brian wasn't being mean, just firm. Brian knew he'd have to tell Kevin about Howie wanting the older man to be his pup but wanted to wait until Kevin saw what it was like before getting Howie's hopes up. 

"He's doing okay, I've had to put him in the corner a few times but he's learning." Brian answered, grinning feeling Nick shiver, he hated being in the corner even though there were still times that called for it. 

"When did you want to go over?" Nick asked. 

"We'll head over there tomorrow, but for now, lets get some sleep." 

Nick nodded and headed upstairs with his love as they snuggled down together in their bed, falling asleep in each others arms. Nick was restless but Brian held him close through the night. 

Nick was on the edge all morning, pacing back and forth. He was still worried about showing Kevin this part of him. Brian noticed how nervous Nick was but also knew his love wanted to help. 

"Nick, kneel." Brian said.

Nick did so and felt himself instantly begin to relax, it still amazed him how Brian always knew what he needed, it had always been like that between the two. Kevin knew they would be over soon and Brian had warned him about Nick's nervousness. 

Kevin reassured him before anything happened, he would let Nick know there would be no judgement and that he was helping Kevin embrace this new part of himself. 

"Better?" Brian asked, looking at his submissive.

Nick looked up and nodded. "Yes, thank you." 

Brian nodded and allowed Nick to get back up, the younger man instantly going into Brian's arms. Brian held him close and reassured him everything would be okay. 

"Come on, lets eat so we can go." Brian said, letting him go. 

"Okay." 

The two sat down and ate before getting ready to head over to Kevin's. Nick tried to calm his nerves on the way there and took a deep breath as they pulled into Kevin's drive knowing there was no turning back now. 

"Ready?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah." Nick replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin opened the door and smiled seeing his cousin and baby brother before stepping back and letting them in, he instantly pulled Nick into his arms. Nick smiled and relaxed completely as he hugged his brother back. 

"Thank you for doing this." Kevin whispered.

"You're welcome." Nick replied. 

Brian smiled watching the two happy to see Nick's body relax knowing Kevin wanted this and wanted Nick to show him what it was like to be a pup. Nick and Kevin finally let each other go and smiled before looking towards Brian. 

"Kevin, can I talk to you before we begin?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah sure." Kevin replied, heading into the kitchen with Brian. 

Brian looked towards Nick and smiled. "Just relax on the couch baby, we'll be back." 

The younger man nodded and sat down, waiting for the cousins to come back in, giving him a chance to relax and get his mind clear. Kevin and Brian sat down at the table. 

"What's up?" Kevin asked. 

"You know if you decide to do this, you can't come home with me." Brian said.

Kevin nodded softly. "I know, I was going to ask you what was going to happen to me now that I've accepted my submissive side."

Brian took a deep breath, looking up at his cousin. "Howie wants you to be his pup." 

Kevin's eyes went wide as he sat back against his chair, he always had a feeling the younger man's feelings for him went a bit deeper, but didn't realize just how deep. 

"I always had a feeling he had feelings for me." Kevin said softly. 

Brian grinned softly and nodded. "Yes but he didn't think there would be a chance since you always showed your Dominate side." 

Kevin looked at his cousin, biting his lower lip. "What does AJ think?" 

"He's warming up to the idea, I've been taking Nick over there when I've been with you so he could get used to the idea of having another pup in the house." Brian explained. 

"What about..." Kevin trailed off. 

"He's okay with it and knows I still need you." 

Kevin's body completely relaxed and sighed softly. He needed his cousin still and knew he didn't want to completely give up his Dominate side. 

"Are you ready?" Brian asked. 

Kevin nodded. "Yes, I am." 

The two got up and headed back into the living room, making Nick look up at the cousins. 

"Everything okay?" Nick asked. 

"Yes love." Brian smiled. "Are you ready?" 

Nick took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes." 

Brian nodded and looked at cousin. "Kevin, kneel and watch quietly." 

Kevin nodded and went to his knees. "Yes Brian." 

Nick watched in shock as his oldest brother broke just a bit further and could tell how much happier Kevin was. Nick looked up at Brian knowing it was coming. 

"Nick, come here." Brian commanded. 

Kevin heard the firmness but love in Brian's voice as Nick got up and walked right to his Dom, stopping just in front of him and waited quietly. He was still nervous and could feel Kevin's green eyes on him. He took a deep breath knowing Brian was giving him a minute to calm down. 

Nick looked up at his love letting Brian know he was ready, seeing Brian smile softly and giving him a soft kiss of reassurance. 

"Nick, puppy." Brian said. 

Kevin watched as Nick's entire body and mind set changed, going straight to his hands and knees, looking up at his Master. His bottom wagged happily as if he had a tail, giving off a soft yip. 

Brian smiled and reached down, scratching the side of Nick's head lovingly. "Good boy." 

Nick licked his Master's hand as he moved over to Kevin, sniffing at him. "Nick, behave." 

Nick lowered his head but lifted his hand up, pawing at Kevin gently. Kevin looked up at Brian seeing his cousin smile. 

"Pet him, its okay." Brian said. 

Kevin reached up and ran his hand down Nick's head and neck gently, getting a small lick and yip from Nick before he ran back over to Brian, nuzzling against his leg lovingly. 

"Wow, that's amazing." Kevin said, not able to keep his eyes off his baby brother. He was an entire different person and had a completely different state of mind. 

"Yes." Brian agreed, reaching down and petting his pup lovingly.

"He really does act like a pup." 

Brian nodded. "His state of mind is truly that of a puppy. I'm sure you noticed he hasn't spoke, he knows pups don't talk like humans." 

Kevin was still awe stricken about what was going on in front of him, trying to grasp everything. 

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, its just a lot to take in." 

"You're welcome to ask me any questions you have." 

Kevin had a few but wasn't sure how to ask, he watched as Brian sat down on the couch and Nick laid down next to his feet, nuzzling up against his leg lovingly. 

It took a few minutes but Kevin finally gained the confidence to ask the questions that were burning in him. 

"Who's idea was it for the puppy play between you two?" Kevin asked. 

Nick's head instantly lifted up and looked up at his Master, Brian looking down at him. 

"Can I tell him?" Brian asked his pup.

Nick nodded softly knowing he wasn't allowed to speak. Brian looked back at his cousin. 

"It was Nick's, he always liked the idea and even though it took me a few weeks to ease into it, I'm glad he was able to talk me into it because I love having him as my pup." 

Nick beamed and puffed out his chest in pride before feeling his face turn red and laid his head back down, hiding his face with his hand. 

Brian chuckled watching his pup embarrassed himself, Kevin even grinned before going serious again. 

"How is Howie with AJ?" 

"His rules are a bit stricter, but its to keep AJ out of trouble and away from temptations." 

"And I'll have to follow them as well, won't I?" 

Brian nodded. "Yes, he will not play favorites." 

"Good, I don't want a wedge between AJ and myself." Kevin sighed in relief. 

"Neither do we." Brian replied. "Also, there is a safety net in place." 

Kevin looked up at his cousin, tilting his head softly. 

"Nick is okay with you coming to live with us if something comes up and Howie needs you to be rehomed."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "That shouldn't happen, should it?"

Brian shook his head. "I don't see it happening no, but its nice to have that backup plan just in case." 

The rest of the day was spent with Kevin continuing to ease into his new role and watching Nick, still amazed at how content and happy Nick was. Brian was giving Kevin a chance to think things over before actually putting the older man into that state of mind. 

Kevin finally looked up at his cousin, his eyes were a light green full of submission and was ready to fully fall. 

"Brian, say it." Kevin said softly. 

His cousin looked at him and smiled softly. "Kevin, puppy." 

Kevin couldn't believe how easily his mind went as he fell right onto his hands and looked up at Brian. His cousin smiled and reached over for him. 

"Come here boy." Brian commanded softly.

Kevin moved right to Brian and leaned into his cousin's hand, making Brian smile and run his hand through Kevin's hair and down his back. Nick yipped and pranced around happily seeing his oldest brother join the pack. 

Kevin turned towards his brother and moved over to him, sniffing at the younger pup as he gave his first soft yip. Nick pawed the older pup in comfort and letting him know he was okay and was loved. Brian couldn't be happier and was so excited to let Howie know he would have a new pup soon.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few more weeks, but Brian felt confident enough to present Kevin to Howie as his new pup. Kevin had quickly accepted his new role and had gotten settled into his new puppy state of mind. He sold his house knowing he no longer would need it once Brian took him to Howie. 

Nick did everything he could to help Kevin, something the older man was grateful for. Brian had gotten his cousin his own food and water bowl, letting Nick show him out to eat and drink from them. Brian had also gotten Kevin a few toys and enjoyed watching the two pups play tug a war with one another. 

Kevin had been staying with Nick and Brian for the last few days and continued working on his puppy and submissive states, but was excited about getting to his new home. 

"How is AJ?" Brian asked. 

"He's excited actually." Howie happily answered. "He's ready to have him come home." 

Brian smiled even though Howie couldn't see it over the phone. "I'm really glad to hear that, I think you'll be really happy with him." 

"I can't tell you how thankful I am to you for this." 

Brian chuckled softly. "I didn't really do much, in fact, Nick did more then I did." 

"Really now?" Howie asked kinda shocked. 

"Yeah, Kevin watched him and it was like that last break he needed." Brian explained. 

Howie smiled feeling AJ's arms wrap around him, pulling him close. It was still going to take some adjusting, but the younger man knew Howie loved him just as much and he wasn't being replaced.

"Do I need to get him anything?" Howie asked.

"I do have his bowls and a few toys." Brian answered. 

"Awesome." 

Brian looked into the living room and smiled seeing his cousin and boyfriend watching tv together, hanging out like they would on a normal day. 

"I'm really glad Kevin has finally joined us." Howie said, causing Brian to jump back to reality.

"As am I and he seems really happy." 

"When will you be bringing him home?" Howie asked, ready to have his new pup with him and AJ. 

"We'll bring him over tomorrow, I think he's ready." 

Howie couldn't help but smile and sigh contently leaning back against AJ, so happy to finally have both his loves with him. 

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Howie asked.

"Yep." 

The two hung up, Brian heading back into the living room. Sitting down next to Nick, smiling feeling the younger man snuggle close to him. Kevin couldn't help but smile watching the two. 

Brian looked at his cousin and opened his arm up for him as well. "Come here Kev." 

Kevin smiled and quickly moved over to the two lovers and snuggled close. Brian kissed both of them lovingly before loving on them gently.

"When am I going home?" Kevin asked softly. 

Brian couldn't help but smiling knowing how excited his older cousin was. 

"Tomorrow." 

Kevin perked happily but they saw a bit of sadness in Nick eyes, he had gotten used to having another pup to play with. 

"Nick, what's wrong?" Brian asked.

Nick shook his head. "I don't want Kevin to leave." 

Kevin's heart broke but also made him feel warm knowing the blond didn't want him to go. 

Brian couldn't help but smile softly and nuzzled against Nick gently. "He's not leaving forever and you know we'll be heading back to the studio again soon." 

"Plus, you know where I'll be." Kevin added. 

Nick nodded softly. "I know, I'm happy you're going to Howie." 

Kevin pulled Nick over to him, giving him a soft kiss. Nick's body relaxed and kissed his brother back before pulling away, a slight red hitting his face. 

"I'll always be here for you Nick." 

"I know you will." 

Brian smiled and hugged them both before getting up, letting the two cuddle with one another. Brian couldn't help but watch his cousin with his boyfriend knowing the history between them and how much Nick still looked up to Kevin. 

The three men worked together to get supper done, enjoying their time together before Kevin went to his new home. Nick felt much better about things after cuddling with Kevin and knew the older man would always be there for him just like he always had been. 

Brian had the two go puppy so they could play together for awhile before bed, smiling and watching the two chase each other and their toys.


	9. Chapter 9

Howie smiled as he opened the door seeing the others on the other side, giving off as soft blush as his eyes met Kevin's green ones. Kevin grinned and pulled the younger man into his arms, holding him close before letting go and smiling. 

Howie let the others in and shut the door as they headed into the living room where AJ was waiting. Kevin and AJ embraced one another before they sat down on the couch, Howie happily sitting between them and snuggling his pups close.

Brian sat down in one of the chairs, Nick curling up in his boyfriend's lap. The five happily chatted and spent time with one another as Kevin settled into his new home. They knew it would be time to go back into the studio soon, but for now, they wanted to enjoy the new dynamic that had been created. 

As time went on, AJ got used to sharing Howie with Kevin and not a hint of jealousy ran through him, even when Howie wanted to spend time alone with the older man. AJ knew his Dom's heart was big enough for both of them and he showed that each day. 

Kevin was happy as a pup and learned the rules and punishments of Howie's house, following them the best he could. He also started to feel himself falling in love with his Dom and was happy he finally let his submissive side break through the wall he had built up. He would forever be grateful to his baby brother for showing him the ways of being a puppy and how rewarding it really was. 

Brian and Nick's relationship grew stronger as Nick finally came to terms and made peace with Brian still going to Kevin knowing Nick was his only one. Brian and Kevin were with each other at least twice each month so the younger man could keep his submissive side under control and continue being the Dom Nick needed and wanted. 

They finally headed back into the studio as if nothing had happened. Kevin still held his head high as the big brother and leader, but he also knew it was okay to now let go and have someone else take charge.

The dynamic between the five had changed, but was still the same. They were still a family and loved each other, Kevin had finally found his home and he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
